


The Kitten and the Kite

by GreenPumpkin



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: Father and Son, Gen, Kit - Freeform, Kitten, Young Kit, kite - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPumpkin/pseuds/GreenPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little short story on how the Prince could have received his nickname - a young boy running about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kitten and the Kite

The Kitten and the Kite

Summary: A shortstory on how the Prince received his nickname from his father. Childhood story.

Genre: Humor/Family

Characters: Kit, the King, the Captain (Cornelius)

Disclaimers: Everything goes to Disney, Kenneth Branagh, and everyone else involved. I just own this little idea piece.

 

** The Kitten and the Kite **

****

A young boy of about twelve years was running. He ran past the corn fields close to his home, past the farmers, past the shouting of his father and his older friend, Cornelius. For the young boy cared for nothing else but the kite that was flying in the sky, floating around without boundaries, a miracle of yellow and blue, dancing in the wind. He had seen it from the balcony of his room, had seen how it had escaped the line to which it had been attached to. It was free, and he was running after it. It made no sense, but he was doing it all the same.

“Come back, son! What are you up to?”

“Your Royal Highness, better come back before you kill yourself!”

But the young prince ignored the shouted pleadings of father and friend, he had only eyes for the wild kite in the wind. It was so wonderful, so incredibly wonderful. If he could only be like that – floating around without any care, without any obligation to come back to the very earth he was running on. If he could only keep on running, keep on flying, without a line to hold him back. Without the tutors saying this or that, without the maids fussing whenever he had played in the mud. Whenever he wanted to be a boy.

He kept running, eyes locked to heaven where the kite was flying. Soon, however, the kite got tangled in a nearby tree. A quick glance to the back revealed that his father and Cornelius, a young soldier who had been chosen to guard specifically the young prince, where close behind.

It did not take the young Prince long to decide what to do. As quick as a young kitten he jumped, grasped the very first branch that would come to him. Luckily, he was quite grown for his age, although his father often joked it may not continue that way.

And so he climbed up, never losing eyesight of the kite, never listening to the now very near pleads to come back down, to be sensible, not to break his neck. He only grinned. He was a kitten, hi mother always told him so. No path seemed to mall for him, no obstacle to great – and no person to grim as he would always charm himself out of the problem.

_“You’re a charming little kitten, dear. And you what what such kittens also are? Quite awful. You want to be angry, but you cannot.”_

Finally, the prince managed to touch and grasp the kite, held it up high his prey. He had found it, but as proud as he was, he was also sad because his victory meant he would have to come back down. Always two sides. All victories come with a price, alas!

Since he knew his father and Cornelius were right under the tree, and also because he did not want to cause further worry, he took it slowly, gently down. Although all he wanted to jump down and see if his father would catch him. But he did not. It was time to stop flying, after all.

“Enough adventure for one day, young master”, said Cornelius, trying to look strict, but not without ending with a smile.

“Are you saying this to me or to this?”, asked the young boy curiously with and impish smile, a little goblin so to say. He showed them the kite.

“I saw how it suddenly floated away from the line that was keeping it, and could not help myself. I wanted to see it, to see it more closely.”

The king kneeled down to him, a worried look on his face.

“Son, you could have died out here. There are many dangers in the world. You cannot just run about without looking left or right.”

“I was looking up! It seemed enough!”

The king shook his head, and hugged his son tightly.

“You’re unbelievable. A kitten running after a kite. Just do not tell your mother about her kitten nearly getting lost – otherwise we both are in trouble.”

Father and son shared a little wink. Just as they would always do when there was something they would keep to themselves. Just as mother and son, or mother and father would do.

Together, they walked their way back to the palace, the young boy never letting go of the kit, admiring it, thinking that he might just find a new line to it, that would keep the kite in a safe place, but would let it float and fly and be free, like a bird, like a rainbow. Just then, however, a tall dark haired man came their way, a worried look upon his nice face. Recognizing the king, he bowed, not daring to look up at first. But when looking to the ground, he made out the little kite in blue and yellow, and smiled, the worries in his face all gone.

“You have found the kite!”

He laughed happily, went down on his knees and came closer to the prince.

“Your highness! I am so incredibly thankful you’ve found it.”

“Is it yours?”

“Well, more my daughters’. It’s her fifth birthday today, and it would break my heart for her to lose her birthday present without even using it.”

The young prince smiled, and handed over the kite carefully.

“She is lucky, your daughter. This kite is incredible. Wish her a jolly good birthday from me!”

The man smiled even more, and out of the moment, he suddenly hugged the prince, with tears in his eyes. Who would have thought that such kindness and goodness would just happen to walk in children’s’ shoes along the way?

“I will, your Royal Highness. I am so, so thankful. If you always act like this, the people will love you beyond measure.”

The words of the man were so sincere, and although they proved to be a future obligation for the prince, he did not feel trapped to the earth – more like a free, floating kitten flying among a kite.

Bowing, the man walked back from where he came from, humming a nice little song. A graceful, sweet song.

The king laughed out, shaking his head again, while Cornelius greeted several soldiers who were quite concerned about their rulers taking a stroll in the summer meadows. The king took his son by the hand, and together they walked back.

“You know, son, you are such a… _kit_.”

The king did not know himself why he said that, but it seemed just right to him.

“What is a ‘kit’ father?”

“Hm, let me tell you…”

The father tried to make it sound like he was not making this up just right now. And he hoped that his son would not find out for several years to come… _Kite and kitten._

“A kit is a kitten like creature, running after the most wondrous and playful of things. First, it does not make sense, but in the end it turns out to be just the right thing. For it leads to utter bliss. Just like you did today. Your childish heart told you to run after the kite, without any plan, and it lead to a man’s and a girl’s happiness. Well done, _kit._ ”

The young boy smiled.

“So, am I your kit?”

“You will always be my Kit. The crazy kitten running after a kite.”

And so Kit hugged his father, tears starting to fall from his eyes, because it was the best thing he could have imagined happening on this day.

“Then I will always chase the unlikely kite!”

 

 

Finis

 

 

I hope you were able to make out who the man with the daughter was ;)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there we go: several reasons in here for the things happened as they happened. ;) I really hope you like this little piece. And as the movie tells, Kit will chase more than just a kite ;) It came to my mind while I was on a freaking long train ride.


End file.
